GHOST ZONE TRADGEDY
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: a camping field trip w/ their classmates was not going well especially when ghosts want revenge on Danny and send the trio and more into the ghost zone! they do their best to keep things hidden especially when things start happening that shouldn't
1. camp and scary stories

CH 1 –

Danny couldn't believe it. It had been one whole year since the last camping trip and they were planning on taking them all on another! Of course this one though was supposed to make up for the one last summer and they _were_ going to a different camp.

Some place in Kentucky apparently it had a lake, large field, and a camping ground with many cabins.

Danny could just remember last time with how walker had taken everybody and it was up to Sam, Danny and Wulf to get them back. Which they did and told everyone it was a dream that next morning when everybody had finally woken up.

Sam looked over at Danny who sighed at the memory but Sam didn't know that. She gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm remembering what had happened last year." Danny and Sam blushed remembering something else that had happened.

Danny had placed his arm behind Sam but on the log so she wouldn't quite notice but unknowingly to Danny she had. She had later found her self snuggled up to Danny's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head on his muscular shoulder. She had blushed and trued to move away but Danny was strong; even while asleep and when he awoke to Sam pulling away he blushed as well.

"That's blushy moment," their friend Tucker thought for a second and looked in his PDA, "seventy-four."

"TUCKER!" the clueless couple yelled at him. He smiled and turned around in his seat.

"Were here!" a voice called out. The students on the bus grabbed their belongings and followed Mr. Lancer out the door of the charter bus and onto the dirt ground.

The people automatically separated into groups: the popular group and the un-popular group.

In the popular group stood: Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star and surprisingly Valerie and a bunch of other football players, cheerleaders, and rich snobs.

In the un-popular group was Danny, Sam, Tucker, Nathan, Mikey and other geeks, losers, nerds and so on.

Lancer began to call out who would be bunking with whom, "Dash, Kwan, Daniel and Tucker, are in Cabin seven!" all four of them groaned but Lancer ignored them and continued on reading as if they hadn't done anything, "Paulina, Star, Valerie and Samantha are in Cabin six!" Lancer stopped this time when he heard shouting coming form the girls. "Uncle Tom's Cabin(1)! People, settle down! No you can not switch cabin partners!" Lancer announced and continued with the list.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon making their beds and puling things out of their bags and setting stuff up. They were after all staying for three weeks.

Danny and Tucker left Dash and Kwan who were throwing a football back and forth and went to find Sam. They crossed the lane on dirt that was in between the odd numbered cabins and the even numbered cabins. Or as they would become known as between the boys side and the girls side.

Sam just stepped out the door as Danny and Tucker were halfway across the lane. She was on her way to get them wanting to get away form the horrors of gossip.

"So how's the little group of gossipers doing?" Danny asked readying himself for an outburst.

Sam smiled mischievously but it happened in a flash and soon it was gone replaced by a large happy smile, "They're great!"

"Well at least you don't… wait, you WHAT!" Tucker said trying to find service on his PDA, but looked up when he realized what she had said. Danny was staring at her open mouthed.

"Ya! I'm being serious! They're actually not as bad as what they seem." Sam tried to insist. Tucker just let his jaw drop. But Danny's face went into a sly smile.

"Ya, right Sam." Danny rolled his eyes then stepped a little closer to Sam his grin still there.

"No. I'm being serious."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked taking a step closer to his goth best friend, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes." Sam said worry in her voice at what Danny was going to do.

"Well then I guess you don't mind if I do this." Danny said and jumped at her and began tickling her. She hit the dirt laughing trying to get his hands away. "I'll only stop if you tell the truth." Danny smiled at her but a happy smile not a sly one.

Unnoticed to both of them tucker was video taping them on his PDA with a large grin on his face.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" Sam was able to laugh off without biting her tongue off. Danny stopped tickling her and both their faces her red of embarrassment but that didn't let that step in Sam's way. "They are just as bad as last year! Except I think they got worse." Sam told them. Tucker was to busy watching the action take place of the tickle fight to notice.

"How's Valerie? Is she your friend in there?" Danny asked with boredom covering his tone. Sam didn't take note of this. She was kind of mad that Danny would bring up Valerie, but Valerie had been become more of a friend since Danny and her had broken up.

"Blushy moment seventy-five." Tucker announced as he had finished watching the video.

The two raven-haired teens sighed and continued their conversation, "She's not really my friend in there but I bet when or if I get her away from them she'll be herself again." Danny just nodded. "I mean, has Lancer learned anything about us over the past two years?"

"If he has he sure hasn't shown any sign of his knowledge." Tucker replied checking on all the blushy moment to make sure he had written them all out.

"Got that right." Danny told him, "Come on lets get to the campfire." He told them and began walking again with his two friends following close behind.

After everyone had eaten dinner everyone was sitting around the fire chatting to one another. "Alright everyone listen up!" Mr. lancer yelled but no one quieted. "Everyone please be quiet!" still no one quieted down.

A loud whistle sounded through the camp grounds; the students stopped talking and turned their attention to Mrs. Testlaff. "Everyone shut it!"

"Thanks." Mr. Lancer dryly said. "So we were wondering if anyone wanted to tell ghost stories?"

Everyone started chatting excitedly. Mrs. Testlaff whistled again and everyone shut up. "If anyone would like to tell a story then raise you hand."

The first hands up were the populars. Paulina went first not really telling a scary story. Next was Kwan then Dash. Valerie told about when Danny and her had been trapped on Skulkers' Island but of course had changed the names. Danny had to try hard not to shout out and change some facts since she wasn't keeping to the correct story.

Star went after her and her story was even worse than Pualina's. Finally when no one raised his or her hands Danny did. "Mr. Fenton."

"What! Fenturd's not goin' to have anything scary at all!"

"Oh really Dash?" Danny had just planned on telling them about that kid who was watching TV behind the door when he had been looking for his parents' present way back when but knew that this wouldn't do since that wouldn't beat Dash.

"Yeah! I bet your story won't make me fall off this log when I'm so scared."

"Alright I accept."

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam looked at him. "If you're telling the story I think you're telling don't tell it!" Sam whispered to him hoping the others couldn't hear her.

"It'll be fine. Plus you guys have already heard it. And I'm not telling the entire thing. I haven't even told you guys the worst parts. Don't sweat it."

They shook their heads 'no' but Danny didn't listen to them.

"It all started when a half ghost – half human/ half ghost – named Travis was about to cheat on the C.A.T's…" Danny continued his story changing the names as necessary.

"… And from that day on he vowed that he would never turn into that and would protect his family promising that to them." Danny finished and looked up form the fire he had been staring into, to Dash who was already on the ground then over to his friends sad faces that were also looking into the fire.

"Was that a true story?" Star asked quietly breaking the never ending silence.

"Yes. Yes it was." Danny's voice said sadly and Tucker and Sam's heads snapped up looking at Danny who was looking into the fire remembering everything that had happened and went over what he had not told the rest of his classmates and teachers. Including his best friends. Sam had placed a hand on his shoulder but he didn't move.

No one spoke for the next five minutes. Just soaking in Danny's words. "Well I think that it's time to turn in."

They all jumped surprised when they heard Lancer but nodded and everyone headed to their separate cabins.


	2. what happened!

Hey crazy ppl of earth! Here is the second chapter of my story! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom! It sucks not owning DP!

CH 2 –

"So you have a proposal for me?" Walker asked.

"Yes we do." Skulker, Ember, Technus and Desiree announced.

"Well…" Walker waited tapping his foot in-front of the large door to his prison.

"We capture the Ghost Boy. You grant us freedom for the rest of our afterlives." Skulker told him hoping Walker would go with it.

"I'll consider. Go. Capture the Child."

Skulker and the Rest left Walker to think about his decision as they made their way to the human world.

Danny and the group woke up the next morning to a clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly. Danny and Tucker made their way to the campfire that was now being used to cook breakfast. Sam was already sitting there eating an apple. Tucker and Danny joined her grabbing two plates that Lancer had placed food on and began to hurriedly eat.

By the time they were halfway through everyone was around the fire eating. "So, today half of you will be going on a hike with Mrs. Testlaff and the other half will stay and swim." Lancer announced to the students.

The others who stayed after Mrs. Testlaff set off in the opposite direction of the lake were: Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie and a few others. When they got to the lake everyone jumped in except for the popular princesses who lounged on the sand until Mr. Lancer yelled at them to get in the water. They go in up to their feet but that was about all they were goin' tot get wet.

Over the next two hours everyone laughed and played. There were a few instances where Tucker was dunked by Danny and Sam. Only dunking him when he made a comment about them being lovebirds. Sam had still been wearing her black one piece but Danny couldn't help looking at her and Sam couldn't help looking at Danny who had left his tank on to go swimming.

Mr. Lancer told them to get out and go change into athletic wear and meet at the field. They did as they were told and met at the field just as the other group joined them also wearing athletic wear.

"So today we're going to play soccer." Mr. Lancer announced to the teens. They groaned in response.

"Why can't we play football?" Dash whined.

"Because you'll end up sending everyone who plays to the OR!" Mrs. Testlaff yelled out. "We're playing soccer and that's it! And every single person is playing whether you like it or not! Now move it!"

The students groaned and got on the field; again popular against the 'losers'.

It was half time and everyone was sweating like crazy. "Boys you can take off your shirts! Girls you can take off your shirts and run around in your sports bras or roll your shirts up and tie them back!" Mrs. Testlaff yelled.

Every boy took off their shirts and Sam wanted to shield her eyes form the horrid view of most of the boys. Tucker wasn't too bad but it was still horrible in her eyes. She took off her tank and decided to play in her purple sports bra and black shorts.

She looked to her left hoping to see Danny leaving his shirt on but instead she saw him begin to pull the shirt over his head. "Danny!" She whispered yelled pulling his shirt back down.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused. He didn't see what was so wrong with wanting to take off his shirt.

"Hello!" she gestured to his chest and then to a scar that he had received on his forearm and then to his chest.

Sam saw it finally click. "Oh! But Sam! I'm hot!" He whined.

"Fine. But this is going to turn bad and you know it." She told him as he pulled off his shirt revealing his body. Sam wanted to keep staring but she knew that if she did 1) it would attract attention 2) tucker would notice and never let her live it down and 3) Danny would notice.

Over these two years Danny had led a rough life of fighting ghost which led him to build up a very well toned body. At this moment he had a well chiseled 10 pack. But it wasn't over the top it was like an outline of the muscle but you could tell that it was all muscle down there and no funny business. His upper chest was built to the fullest along with his arms.

Most of the time these hard core muscles were covered by a baggy shirt. Another thing that was covered by his baggy shirt was his scars. They were piled one on top of the other. Sam remembered treating a few of them. Especially the larger two on his back that were about five inches in length. The scars were a bright white in the sunlight. Sam was nervous as the game started back up.

No one seemed to notice Danny yet and Sam was grateful. Although Tucker had noticed and gaped but was instantly silenced by a glare form Sam.

Danny had the ball and he was about to shoot – he was actually doing very well. He was being the star player for the 'loser' team who actually wasn't losing due to the fact that they had Danny and Sam. The goalie – Valerie – was ready for Danny when she yelled out all of a sudden pointing at Danny, "Oh My God! Danny!"

Danny stopped short, the ball under his foot. "What? What's on me? Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled looking over his shoulder and down to his stomach and began brushing his hands against his chest trying to figure out what was wrong.

But then he realized what she was looking at and blushed deep crimson. Sam came to stand beside him holding out his shirt. He grabbed it but didn't put it on. He was still to hot.

"What happened!" practically everyone shouted.

Danny stayed quiet so Sam stepped up "We work out down in his parents lab." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What do ya mean?" asked Kwan.

"His mom is training us in Tae-kwon-do."

"Well, why the heck are you like… you?" Paulina asked still drooling alongside Star.

"I wasn't going to let me change and become real athletic so I just play like I'm weak." Danny said finding his voice finally.

"Well, Mr. Fenton I suggest you begin playing like the way you're built." Mr. Lancer announced.

"Uh-Uh! First you and me Fenton arm wrestling match!" Dash yelled furiously.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dash." Tucker told the crazy football player.

"No it is. Maybe this'll teach Dash a lesson." Danny smiled slyly and laid down his arm in position on the ground. Dash followed suit.

"All or nothing Danny." Sam told him.

Everyone formed a circle getting close trying to see the two teenagers. "Now when I say go you can like start!" Star said excitedly. "Ready. Set. GO!" She jumped a little and clapped her hands together twice.

Dash grunted. Danny began looking at his fingers on his other hand, their hands not moving. Dash began to break a sweat, the hand still not moving, Danny still using his bored act which he was. "Dash I give you permission to use both hands." Danny told him knowing that it wouldn't do anything.

The jock used both hands pushed with all his might his face turning red. Danny sighed, "I'm bored." He shrugged his shoulders then used his might and slammed Dash's hand into the ground.

Everyone besides Sam and Tucker gasped shocked at what had transpired. They were still laying there when Dash yelled in outraged and attacked Danny. Danny quickly pinned him. "Really?" he asked and got up offering the jock his hand. Dash took it unwillingly.

The only thing that they hadn't noticed since everyone was in a group were the figures across the field. The ghosts were close enough for Danny's ghost sense to go off but he had been to busy in beating Dash that he didn't give it a second thought. Now as the ghosts moved in closer Danny's ghost sense went off another time. He looked up just in time to see the four ghosts and Desiree sprinkle dust on them and then everything went black.

So I hope you all liked it! Was it better than the first chapter? I think it was but that's for ya'll to decide

PLZ REVIEW!

Hoped you like it and expect chapter three up soon!

Y


	3. sentences and pain

Hey ya'll! I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been focused so much on the beginning of summer and I'm working on another story for Percy Jackson. I've also been having to get up earlier in the morning then on a normal school day since I have practice at 6:30 every morning. :(

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's short but I put ch 4 up with it so it wouldn't seem so bad.

Disclaimer: still don't own Danny Phantom! (cue: crying) :)

Enjoy! R&R!1

CH 3 –

Walker was still standing at the entrance when Skulker showed up holding Danny Fenton in a blue box. Behind him came the other three all holding one box carrying the friends and other classmates but not all of them.

"So I see you brought me more than we bargained for." Walker said gesturing for them to follow him inside.

They did and followed him into the entrance way – the doors closing behind them. "You can set them down I'll have the guards take care of them, Now for you four." Walker smiled mischievously at them as the guards took the boxes away the teens still unconscious.

Danny could feel himself begin to wake, as well did the rest of his classmates. When Danny opened his eyes he found he was looking up. He tried to move his arms but realized that he was strapped down. He lifted his head to see around his feet were chains just like his hands. Danny looked to his left and noticed the cage filled with his friends.

Sam and Tucker were just now waking up along with the others and Sam looked out the cage to notice Danny looking at them. "Danny." Sam sighed. Bet then grew worried. Being strapped to a table is never good. Especially for Danny.

"Sam. Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" He asked worriedly.

Sam looked around at everyone to see that they were alright. Then her mind back tracked. Only the popular crew was with them and Valerie. _'weird. I wonder why Walker wanted them as well?' _"Everyone's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…" He was cut-off by the door opening. Walker stepped in followed by five guards. Danny rolled his eyes, "Of course. I should have known seeing the cages."

Walker stepped up to him and punched him in the face giving Danny a bloody nose and mouth. Sam jumped up and pressed her body against the bars with a scowl on her face.

"What was _that_ for?" Danny yelled out in pain form his nose.

"You will speak when spoken to." Walker told him. "Now you will listen or I will have you punished severely." Danny just nodded and Walker headed over to a guard who was holding a portfolio.

"Let's see. You had originally been sentenced to 1,000 years. But after your jail break that you organized that brings you up to eternity, punk."

Danny rolled his eyes but Walker was to busy grabbing two more portfolios to notice.

"These belong to Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Both have been to the ghost zone countless times and being full humans your sentence is life."

"What!" the trio shouted.

Walker gestured to two guards and they shocked Sam and Tucker with shock prods while Walker punched Danny's chest causing a rib to break. "You all will speak when spoken to." Walker growled. He waved at a guard closer to the door and walked over to walker handing him a syringe.

Walker took the syringe that was filled with a blue liquid and walked over to Danny. "Have a nice nap punk." He said taking the needle placing it into Danny's arm his eyes wide but quickly fell closed as the blue liquid was pushed all the way into his veins.

Walker snapped and the restraints released Danny and a guard picked him up and placed him in the cage along with the others. Literally throwing him inside.

As Walker and his men left the others stood wide eyed with their mouths open staring at Danny. Sam and Tucker of course were the only two who didn't. Sam rushed over to the halfa and knelt down examining his face. She could see his nose moving back into place as it healed and she felt a shiver go down her back thankful that he wasn't awake to feel his nose.

Sam remembered that she had her backpack on and pulled it off wondering why they hadn't taken it off but was glad they hadn't. She pulled out her kit that was filled with first aid things and began to wipe the blood away from Danny's face and neck. She wrapped his chest making sure it was tight enough. Then placed his head in her lap as she put her kit back in her bag and leaned up against the cement – like wall.

Tucker went to sit next to her. "You can shut your mouth now." Tucker told the others. "And get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." Everyone did as they were told and soon everyone was snoring or in a deep sleep.

I know it wasn't a good chapter. Definitely not the best so far but I needed this to be in there. I have a plan that may or may not be executed.

Hoped it was okay! Plz R&R!

Love ya'll!

Peace out Suckas! Y (if anyone doesn't know what the 'Y' means it is a peace sign made with your hand)


	4. Jazz, fight, HOW!

Hey! What's up? See I told you I would update ch 4 along with ch 3 :)

Anyway this one is much longer then ch 3 and hopefully a lot better

PLZ R&R!

Disclaimer: curse Butch Hartman! I wish I owned the series cuz Sam and Danny would have been together a whole hell of a lot sooner

CH 4 –

Danny started to wake up when he remembered where he was his eyes shot open. He found himself in Sam's lap. He could feel the blush arise to his cheeks.

He tried to get up but blackness clouded his vision and he fell back into her lap. She awoke with a small yelp, "Danny!" she whispered excitedly but worriedly not sure what had been in that blue liquid or even what the blue liquid in the syringe was.

Danny moaned in response.

"Are you okay now? It's been a few hours so you should be healed some." Sam told him helping him begin to sit up.

Danny checked himself over and concluded that he was healed – voicing this to Sam.

"Your ribs okay? And don't try to hide it." Sam sternly looked at him. Danny took a deep breath and it didn't hurt then moved his torso around not feeling any pain and since he had not winced Sam didn't feel the need to check the rest of him over.

Danny went to sit beside her against the wall. "Now we just wait till lunch and I hold a massive prison break." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well we'll be behind you 100% ." Sam said. Danny looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. "You know what I mean. One question…" (A/N: after this chapter is over I will tell you what I was going to have Sam ask.) Sam was cut off by a ringing sound. "My cell!" She said excitedly reaching into her bag and grabbing it. "It's Jazz!"

She opened it, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys?" Jazz screeched through the phone. "Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Testlaff said that ghosts had come and then one of them sprinkled powder on them and the next thing they know you guys are gone along with Valerie, Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan!"

Before Sam could say something Danny butted in, "Jazz. JAZZ! Calm down. I need you to do something for me."

"Sorry. Sorry. What do you need me to do?" there was a hint of nervousness in her voice but she knew better then to let Danny hear it.

"I need you to take the specter speeder and travel to Clockworks'. You know where that is?"

"Yeah. I'll use the GPS thing of the ghost zone. But where are you?"

"Walker kidnapped us. Danny's staging another breakout." Sam told her.

"WHAT!"

"Bye Jazz! Do as I told you to do!" Danny yelled before snapping the phone shut. "Thanks. Now my sister knows I'm a criminal." He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. The smile that Sam loved.

"That was Jazz? Is she coming to rescue us?" Tucker asked jumping up and rushing over to them.

"Yes it was Jazz. No, she's not coming to rescue us. I didn't want her getting close to this place when we break out so I told her to take the speeder to Clockworks'." Danny told his friend while reaching across Sam to her bag. "What else do you have in here?"

Danny pulled out the first aid kit, a bag of Fenton Phones, the specter deflector, two wrist rays, the thermos, and some fruit. All Danny and Tucker could say was, "Wow."

"I packed. So what?" Sam shrugged shoving everything back into the bag.

"When we…" Danny was cut off by the door to the cell door opening and a guard walking in. Danny and the others got up quickly. The guard had glowing shackles in his hands and he walked over securing them to Danny. He didn't struggle knowing this was going to be hard enough when it was time to break out. "Time to eat." Was all the guard said before pushing everyone through the door.

Another guard led them to the cafeteria. When the door opened Danny and Sam led the group to an empty table. After they sat down Danny told Tuck and Sam that he would be back in a few minutes.

He walked over to a table that held Skulker, Ember, Technus, Spectra and Betrand, The Lunch Lady, Johnny 13 with Kitty, Wulf and Dora and Desiree.

"Hey guys." Danny said sitting down between Skulker and Wulf feeling a bit weird since he didn't have a shirt on. He would have gone ghost but he didn't want to do that yet. Danny was also wondering why his friends and classmates including himself had not been put into the prison outfit but he couldn't spend much time on that thought he had harder issues to deal with.

"Hi." Everyone replied a bit hopeful.

"So, ghost child. Like last time?" Skulker asked.

"Yes. But we need a way to get my friends and the others out as well." Danny told them glancing at the table where everyone was looking at him except of course his friends.

"I can help with that." Johnny said.

"You can?" practically everyone asked staring at him quizzically.

"Yes. You didn't think I was powerless did you?" (A/N: I don't remember if Johnny has a power or not but I made one up. Just so you all know this is NOT his real power. I just made it up.)

Everyone looked away ashamed and Kitty placed a hand on his shoulders he sighed, "I can create a bubble that is impenetrable and only humans can get into it. If ghosts do it's vulnerable to them."

"Great. Let me go tell them the plan and then I'll be back. Let the others know." Danny told them and headed back to the table that sat the group.

"So?" Sam and Tucker questioned.

"It's going to be like last time. Except this time Johnny 13 is gonna put you guys in a bubble thing of his so you'll be safe."

"Johnny 13 has a power?" Tucker asked shocked just as Sam was.

"Ya. But the bubble is invincible when humans are inside of it so you guys should be safe. I'm putting my trust into him to keep you safe."

Sam rolled her eyes at him but then said quickly, "Does this involve," She glanced at the others who were staring at them dumbfounded, "You know who?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Danny sighed. "I don't care what they have to say, I just want to get out of here." Danny said glancing over his shoulder to look at the group that was forming. "I have to go now. Just… watch yourselves. And _stay_ in the bubble, Sam." Danny scolded her knowing she would run and fight with him.

Sam pouted but replied, "Be careful." Before he walked off.

Danny turned on his heel back to the table that was now circled by the prisoners. When Danny got to the center he changed quickly into his ghost self while the crowd began to chant "fight, fight, fight!" he and Skulker began to fake fight.

The guards came over and that's when it all broke out. Skulker activated his weapons, Ember called for her guitar. Johnny 13 placed the humans in the bubble and had them floating above the fight.

Sam was watching Danny the whole time he fought. She saw him freeze a group of guards and Ember used her guitar to blast them. She heard Danny yell out to Johnny, "Get them out of here!" Sam instantly noticed that the scene changed and instead of being inside the jail she was now looking at the outside.

Danny was fighting the guards back to back… to back with Skulker and Ember. The Lunch Lady was able to get the door opened again and everyone pilled out.

"Let's tear it to the ground." Ember growled out as soon as they reached the air outside. The boys nodded and they began to tear the prison apart. Danny by the end had used three ghostly wails to get the prison down. One had even connected with Ember's guitar and that brought down half of the prison easily.

When they were satisfied, Danny was barely able to keep his eyes open. "See ya later, Dipstick." Ember told him flying off.

"Ghost Child, today was it. Tomorrow we're back to the hunt and I look foreword to it." Danny just nodded and lowered himself to the walkway that the bubble had landed on. The bubble was gone now and his classmates just stood there watching him.

"Danny Phantom!" Paulina yelled rushing to him only to be blocked by Sam.

"Hey!" Paulina yelled at her angrily.

"Where's Fenturd?" Dash asked growing angry thinking Danny had run off during the fight just has he had done last time. Even though he really hadn't but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Right here, Dash." Danny sat down before passing out and the rings transformed him back to Fenton.

All anyone could hear for a minute was Pualina's screams. Sam rolled her eyes and went to assess Danny.

"HOW?" was what everyone shouted once Paulina stopped her high pitched scream.

"It's not my right to tell you. It's Danny's. He'll tell you when he gets up." Sam realized that Danny wasn't hurt, not even a scratch. She sighed in relief.

So what do all of you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I don't want any flames plz! But constructive criticism is accepted. :)

Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll update soon! I promise!

PLZ R&R!1

Peace out Suckas! Y


	5. the telling, sleep

Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story! Or anything for that matter. I'm so sorry! But I'm getting back on track! Even starting on my twilight story!

Anyway! Hope you all like this chapter!

Enjoy!

CH 5 –

They all waited close to an hour for Danny to wake but he never did. Sam sighed getting up and announced to the group that they needed to get going. The group got up and Sam picked Danny up in a cradle and began walking with Tucker by her side. Danny was surprisingly light for all the muscle he had Sam found out thinking he was going to weigh a lot. But it also helped that she was in great physical shape.

After walking for a few hours they decided to take a break. After fifteen minutes of waiting Danny began to stir.

"Ugh. What happened?" he groaned raspy. "And what happened to my voice?" He placed his hands to his throat looking for answers from his friends.

"You don't remember?" Tucker asked nervously.

"I remember fighting then blackness. Now here." Danny told him sitting up. "How bad was the fight? Did Johnny get you all out safely?"

"Yeah, he got us out safe. The fight was really bad. You were able to pull out the wail three times. One of them connected with Ember's guitar and took down about half of the prison." Sam smiled happily at him happy that he was so strong.

"Oh yeah!" Now my memory's coming back. Oh, I guess I have same explaining to do." Danny looked away from Sam to the group of people about six feet away. "Hi." He said a nervously.

Paulina fainted which made Sam roll her eyes – Star screamed but had been shut up by Kwan who placed a hand over his girlfriends' mouth.

"How?" Was the first question which was asked by Dash who was now hovering over his girlfriend trying to wake her up.

"Well remember last year at the beginning of the school year. When I was dropping all those beakers?" Danny began uneasily not sure how to tell them without making it sound to horrid. They all shook their heads yes. "Well I had been down in my parents' lab with Sam and Tucker. Sam had dared me to go into the ghost portal. Of course it wasn't working so we thought it would be safe."

"Why wasn't it working?" Kwan asked.

"They couldn't find the 'on' switch." Danny rolled his eyes, "So, I put on my own Hazmat suit but it had my dad's face on it. Sam pulled that off and put the logo – the D with a P inside – on it and made me walk in. So I was stumbling along the wall and felt my hand sink into something. The lights began to turn on and there was a roaring as the portal started up. My parents were stupid enough to put the 'on' switch on the inside.

"Next thing I know I'm in searing pain and black out. When I woke up I'm Danny Phantom. But I'm only half dead since the ectoplasm just infused with my DNA." Danny concluded feeling relieved that he didn't go into much detail about what happened and that seemed to keep them happy.

Valerie came pushing her way from the back of the group, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

The others stared at her like she was crazy but Sam, Tucker and Danny were expecting this. "It's not Valerie. Danny is really half ghost." Sam said stepping a little in front of Danny making it clear not to touch him.

"But Danny's to nice to destroy my life, take over the mayor and steal!" the huntress argued.

"Okay 1: Did not destroy you life, because…" Danny was cut off by Valerie.

"It was _your_ dog!"

"Cujo was not my dog! He wanted someone to play with and he just happened across me! So it wasn't my fault! I was trying to stop him! Anyway, 2: I didn't take over the mayor. Remember the warden at the prison? Walker?" they nodded. "He was trying to make my life there miserable as hell so the prison would look like heaven and _he_ took control of the mayor and many of you." There were gasps and shocked faces. "And lastly do you remember when Circus Gothica came to town?"

"That circus for the goth freak?" Paulina squealed scared. The trio hadn't realized she had woken up but they nodded yes, Sam glaring so harshly at the girl that she should have died on the spot.

Danny slapped his forehead when Paulina said that but otherwise ignored her question. "And you remember the red sphere he had on his scepter?" they nodded again. "Well that sphere could control ghosts. I was under his control but I was still fighting it. Sam and Tuck can vouch for that. Freakshow was also taken to jail for everything that happened."

Valerie stared open mouthed at Danny. "You can close your mouth now, Val." Sam said smugly.

"Danny. I'm…I…I can't…I'm sorry." Valerie crashed to the ground sobbing. (A/N: I know that this is very uncharacteristic of Valerie but I wanted to make her seem like this. It sorta explains it further in this. If you still don't understand then shoot me a message.)

Danny stepped around Sam to Val who just glared at him as he hugged Val telling her it would be okay.

"I can't believe I broke up with you to keep you safe from Phantom. But you are Phantom which makes me so stupid!" Valerie cried out.

"You're not stupid Val. Just protective." Danny smiled down at her, when she looked up at him.

"Do you think we could try again?" Valerie asked hopefully, knowing that Danny and Sam hadn't confessed that they loved each other yet.

"Val, I like you. A lot." Danny admitted and Sam narrowed her eyes at this. "But we were meant to be friends nothing closer – well except best friends – but not the point. The point is my heart goes out to someone else." Danny quickly glanced at Sam who was still dead set glaring at Valerie to notice his glance. But Val did.

"No, that's okay. Figured it was a long shot. But," She stood up offering Danny her hand as he stood up as well. "Friends?"

"Friends." They hugged quickly and then Paulina shouted out excitedly, "You're in love with me!"

The trio and Valerie all smacked their foreheads at the same time. "Paulina! I don't love you! In fact I don't like you in that way anymore at all!"

"But Phantom was always saving me!" She insisted placing her hands on her hips.

"And that's all I was doing! Saving a person that needed help. That was all. It is my job you know. But those situations you were in were all fake since you were only doing it to get me there. And you need to get that shrine out of your locker. It makes my insides crawl." Danny told her. Sam looked very pleased except she had wished he'd have called her shallow.

Then Sam realized something. The two girls that he had liked were both turned down because he liked someone else. Sam got angry – okay it was jealousy mixed with anger and sorrow. Who was this girl? Why isn't it her? Why didn't he tell me? Who is she?

"Sam." Danny was holding her shoulders looking at her. He was worried. Danny had noticed Sam's face grow red then purple and Danny didn't know what was happening. Sam relaxed when she looked into his icy blue eyes. Danny felt at ease when she did but was still worried, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry I'm fine." Sam waved him off.

"You sure?"

"Da-anny. I'm fine." Sam whined.

"Okay." He stepped back from her and stood beside her.

"You are not okay! She's wondering who the girl is that you like, Danny." Valerie told him smiling at the girl.

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

" Was not!"

"Ugh! Come here!" Valerie said grabbing Sam's wrist pulling her to the left while Tucker pulled Danny to the right.

_**With Val and Sam**_

"Sam, I know you like Danny."

_**With Danny and Tucker**_

"Danny, I know you like Sam."

_**With Val and Sam**_

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. And I just want you to know that Danny…" She was cut off by her wrist going off telling her a ghost was right on top of them.

_**With Danny and Tucker**_

"Do not."

"Sure. Well I know you're in love with her and I need you to know that Sam…" Tuck was cut off by Danny's ghost sense going off and him quickly looking for a ghost his mind off the topic.

"Come on Tuck. We need to get to the others."

_**Together **_

They all four raced back getting ready to fight. When they reached the group Nocturne and the Fright Night were in-front of them.

Before Danny could make anything come to his lips Nocturne sprinkled them with sleep dust. They all fell asleep. The Fright Night then took soul shredder and slashing everyone with it. He also placed a Dome over them that they couldn't get out of.

The teens were having their worst nightmares.

_**Line break**_

So close!

But trust me next chapter will be filled with lots of DannyxSam

Hope you liked it!

Plz R&R!

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! Y


	6. nightmares, powers?

Hey! Everyone here's chapter six! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and thanks for all the good reviews! If anyone as any ideas let me know either through a review or you can message me :)

Anyway hope you enjoy!

CH 6 –

_**Paulina's Dream**_

She was waking into school and no one talked to her. They all called her a loser and ugly. Even the lowest of the losers. She ran to the bathroom and cried her eyes out. When she looked in the mirror she – to herself – looked like a hideous freak.

Paulina shot straight up and when she looked at herself she saw that she was the same! She was still clad in her pink sports-bra and pink short-shorts. She squealed excitedly but then realized that no one else was up.

She noticed Danny was slightly twitching, but when she looked further noticed his hand draped over Sam's waist and she was snuggled into his chest – face to chest – holding his other hand.

She saw his lips move but nothing was coming out. Paulina heard someone moan to her left and looked over to see Star waking up.

"What was your nightmare?" Paulina asked as Kwan woke up.

"No one liked me!" Star complained.

"OMG! Me too!" Paulina crawled over to star just as Dash woke up.

Over the next thirty minutes no one woke up.

_**Tucker's Dream**_

He saw them everywhere! PDA after PDA after PDA! But did he have one? NO!

Tucker was rushing along the streets outside hoping to hurry home to his computer and video games and T.V. Oh sweet technology!

When he arrived home though he walked in and noticed that his house had changed. A lot. First off, everything looked to be from the 1700's. He screamed when he ran upstairs to find his room filled with books – looked more like a library with a bed than a bedroom. But none of his technical stuff was there.

He ran down the now wooden steps and practically ran into his mom. "Mom! Why is there not one ounce of technology?"

"What's… tekology?" his mother asked trying to sound out the word, "Is that a new word you found whilst reading?"

"It's tech-nol-o-gy." He sounded out. "And no! It's been around for forever! Now stop playing around and give it all back." He stamped his foot like a little kid.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Why don't you go to Danny's and do something with him?"

Tucker thought that was a good idea to get his mind off his precious technology. But when he walked outside and Amity Park looked as if it had stepped back into the early 1700's.

He fainted.

Tucker shot up in a panic not knowing where he was. He patted his pockets and found his PDA sighing in relief at that and realizing that he was back in the ghost zone.

"Let me guess, nightmare about no technology?" Valerie asked him. She had woken up while Tucker was still under.

"Yeah." Tucker said rubbing his PDA lovingly. "What did you dream about?"

"I'm not telling anyone." She said fiercely and Tucker didn't press her. The only two left were Danny and Sam.

_**Sam's Dream**_

Sam was walking with Tucker and Danny heading to Fenton Works. Danny said that he had to go see Valerie. Telling them bye he flew off to the Nasty Burger where Valerie was working.

Sam grew angry and stomped off towards Nasty Burger dragging Tucker with her.

When she reached the inside she saw Danny and Valerie talking and then lean foreword and kissed.

Sam screamed in outrage and stomped the rest of the way over to their table. "What the hell are you doing?"

The couple pulled apart and glared up at Sam "What?" Danny asked looking very angrily at Sam.

"Why were you two kissing?"

"Well, were dating. And why the hell do you care?" Valerie asked getting up.

"I care because I'm supposed to be with Danny!" Sam explained throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sam. Why would I like you? Were best friends and anyway why would I want to date someone like you? You're goth and you're ugly. This friendship is over because I don't think it'll work with you drooling over me. And anyway I've known about you liking me for sometime but I was too nice to tell you. But now we can't even be friends." Danny was done ranting at her and he grabbed Valerie's hand. "Come on Val lets leave the goth freak." They walked out the door while Sam stared at the spot Danny and just been with her face in pure shock.

Tucker came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what else to do but turned to Tucker and hugged him tightly.

Sam awoke to something in her face. When she looked further she noticed it was a chest. She pulled back noticing an arm around her waist. And further more when she looked up she almost passed out from embarrassment. Danny.

She was actually sleeping next to Danny. She didn't want to move but knew that Danny would be waking up soon but ignored that thought in her head and snuggled closer to him. The thoughts of her nightmare kept running through her head hoping Danny never thought of just as a friend. But of course she always feared this and especially having Danny call her a goth freak. She didn't think that she could stand that if that would have been true. She decided to just enjoy this peaceful moment with Danny while she could.

The others had looked up when Sam had awoken thirty minutes after Tucker. They were expecting her to jump away from Danny but instead saw her snuggle closer.

Valerie and Tucker gave each other knowing glances.

They all waited an hour but Danny had still not woken up and Sam was getting worried. She reluctantly got up and placed his arm gently back down on the ground and wiped his hair out of his eyes and went to sit by Tucker and Valerie.

"Guys I'm getting worried."

"I know. I mean we know what his nightmares are and being stuck in them is not good for him."

"I know what you mean Tuck and I think I know of a way to get into his head to save him like he had us."

"You don't have ghost powers too?" Tucker chuckled nervously.

"No. But Danny and I have been working on something since Undergrowth had attacked. We found out that by concentrating hard enough I'm able to tap into his powers. I have to be touching him at all times but it takes about ten minutes before anything happens. And the longest I can hold on to it… well, now… is about five minutes."

Valerie and Tucker were staring mouths opened.

"What! Come on. It should only be us three and have the others be look outs."

Val and Tuck just sat there as Sam went over to tell the populars the plan. They shared the same expressions as the techno geek and the red huntress. She rolled her eye, grabbed her friends' hands and made her way over to the halfa's sleeping form.

Hey! Hope you liked it!

Sorry if it wasn't as good as what it could have been but I was doing dreams so I had to focus on those. But I'm going to try my best to update as soon as possible. I'm also working on two other stories so PLZ be patient with me :)

PLZ R&R!

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!Y!


	7. danny, get a room!

Hey guys! I know it's been freakin forever since I've last updated anything on here but I hope this will ease your sorrows! Cuz this is Danny's dream! If ya'll don't remember exactly what's happened here' a catch up.

Class stuck in ghost zone. The usual people. They were trapped in walker's jail but danny saved them. They all know he's phantom. On the way to clockwork's where jazz will be as well they are stopped by the fight knight and nocturne. They through them into their nightmares. Everyone has woken up except danny. Sam along with tucker and Valerie are going to try and overshadow him into his mind.

Hope that helps!

BTW: don't own Danny Phantom cuz if I did Danny and Sam would have been together a lot earlier. :D

ENJOY!

CH 7 –

Sam had her lavender eyes closed concentrating hard with her hand over Danny's head while Valerie and Tucker had their hands on her shoulders.

They could feel her muscles were tensed but didn't say anything to her about it because they knew that she had to concentrate. She had to concentrate hard or else it wasn't even going to be close to working. Then Danny would never wake up.

Sam could almost feel the power reach her. She didn't know how long it had been but it felt like hours. All of a sudden she could feel his power. It felt like a warm glow entering her body. It made her feel good about herself and it was something bright that only few people could have and not be blinded by. It wasn't a lot of power but just enough where she was able to grab onto it. And the next thing the small group knew was that they were in Danny's nightmare.

Tucker and Valerie were so shocked that they hit the floor.

"Oops." Sam thought out loud, _'I guess normal humans can't do this without fainting to protect their minds'_. "Guess I'm on my own." She stepped over them to get a closer look at Danny's dream.

She realized that she was in Amity Park. But she figured that she would be since this was his home; he hadn't been anywhere else except for the crazy trips across country looking for the gems from Freakshow's gauntlet. She decided that she would watch the dream all the way through before taking action… just to make sure she knew what she was dealing with. But Sam also knew that if something happened she couldn't hold herself back; she would have to go in before finishing it.

_**Danny's dream: Sam's POV**_

Sam watched Danny. The dream seemed to start out as a normal dream. Or as normal as a dream can be for Danny. He looked to be fighting a ghost, a weak one that was easy to beat.

Soon after Danny had defeated the simple ghost Freakshow was in front of him with his scepter. He took control of Danny. She watched as her friend committed countless acts of cruelty, and acts of evil. She saw the dream version of her, Tucker and Jazz try to stop him but all he seemed to do was shoot at them finally sending them running away.

Except for the dream Sam.

Then the real Sam noticed that the whole scene had changed. Instead Amity Park was in ruins and Danny was now Dan Phantom. She looked around the dream trying to notice anyway to shock him when she saw something that shocked her. A regular fourteen year-old Danny stood off to the side trying to run and looked to be screaming. But he wasn't moving and no sound was coming out.

The dream continued with a fight between Dark Dan and the dream Sam. Dan shot Sam with an ectoblast sending her down with Dark Dan disappearing. Sam saw from the corner of her eye the other Danny rushing towards the dream Sam, crying. "No! Sam! Please don't die! Please! I love you!" He was cradling Sam in his lap.

All of a sudden the dream Sam was healed. She jumped up and looked at Danny with pure fire in her eyes. "You love me? Ha! Why would I love you? You turn into something evil! Something that destroys! I don't love you… I hate you!" with that said the dream Sam disappeared with a pop.

Danny bowed his head letting tears flow over his face. Sam couldn't stand this anymore and rushed over to him. She had not realized that Tucker and Valerie had awoken. "Danny! Don't listen to her! That's not the real me!" Sam told him bringing up his eyes to meet hers.

"Sam?" Danny asked leaning back to look at her.

"It's me Danny. The real Sam. Not your dream version. Danny, I love you too." She looked deep into his ice blue orbs trying to reason with him.

He started to pull away, "You can't be the real Sam! The real Sam doesn't love me. She doesn't want me like that." Sam pulled him back not letting him escape.

"It's the real me Danny. If I wasn't then how do you explain Tucker and Valerie over there? Or the fact that I'm in a sports bra and shorts. Or that tucker and Valerie aren't wearing normal clothes but clothes for playing a game of soccer."

Danny sat there looking at her, thinking this through. They were unconsciously leaning closer. "Sam?"

"It's really me Danny."

They leaned in close and then their lips met.

DPDPDPDPDP

All four of them were thrown out of the dream. When Sam and Danny saw the other they crawled to each other and began to kiss again.

Valerie and Tucker made their way over to explain what had transpired from when they had woken up. When the group looked back over at them they were in a deep make-out session fighting for dominance with their tongues. "Get a room!" Tucker yelled laughing at the two.

The others laughed but Danny and Sam pulled apart and yelled "Tucker!" Sam got up instantly and stalked towards him but Danny flew to stand in-front of her and held her back. "Sam." He said calmly trying to catch her eye which kept looking over his shoulder at Tucker who was now cowering behind Valerie.

Sam finally locked her eyes with Danny's and she stopped her struggle, a smile replacing her scowl. Danny kissed her nose which made Sam giggle. (A/N: I understand that this was ooc but plz don't kill me!)

"Whoa! Did you just giggle?" all asked amazed.

"I may be goth but I'm still a girl." Sam replied annoyed rolling her eyes with Danny.

The halfa who had made his way from Sam's shoulder to her hand let go and placed both hands on the shield surrounding then and used his ice powers to freeze the green glowing dome.

They were quickly surrounded by white. Danny then threw four ectoblasts at the weakest points after he told them to duck. The dome collapsed around them. Danny looked around tryoing to defipher how far clockworks tower was. He could see it in the distance an ddecided that they wer about a four hour walk away. He voiced this to the group who groaned but got up anyway.

Danny and Sam walked in-front holding hands while the others walked behind them.

DP DP DP DP

So how was that?

I hoped you liked!

PLZ R&R!

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!


	8. clockwork,jazz,who knew

Hey ya'll I know it's been forever but homecoming came early this year so we had set up and get everything organized this. It was definitely not put together and it was a crazy hot mess! But anyway here is the next chapter and chapter nine will be up either today or very shortly. :D

Enjoy!

Btw: don't own Danny Phantom! D:

Ch 8 –

After a close four hours of walking the group came upon Clockwork's tower and the trio automatically walked through the wall leaving the others staring blankly unsure of what they should do. Danny peeked his head back through the wall, "Humans are the ghosts in the ghost zone." He said before disappearing again to join Tucker and Sam who were calling for Clockwork. The other's joined them as well.

They saw Clockwork appear with a smile on his age-changing face, "Hello."

"Hey Clockwork," Danny said walking up to stand next to Sam, "So, a lot has happened."

"I know everything. No need to explain."

Danny laughed rubbing the back of his head, "Where's Jazz?"

"Right here!" Said person sing-songed as she skipped into the room and over to the group of teens. "What took so long?"

"Well sorry that we ran into a few ghosts and some problems."

Jazz rolled her eyes but then zeroed in on Danny and Sam's hands, which were joined together. "Yes!" She yelled pulling her hand in fist form back with her arm (a/n: like Sam does when she shoots those three ghosts when they're rescuing the camp from Walker).

"Jasmine." Clockwork said eyeing her.

"Oh. Ya, but I didn't think it would happen here."

Clockwork laughed and Sam and Danny looked between them with confused looks on their faces. "Follow me." Clockwork flew over through the winding gears to a circular screen that read 10 years-future.

When the group reached the screen the others looked around like he was crazy but Danny, Sam and Tuck knew what it was but didn't say anything but watched what was happening on the screen.

**There was an older version of Danny bustling around a large kitchen wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a US pilots Jacket over it. An older version of Sam came into view kissing Danny on the cheek "Morning Dear." She was wearing a black dress suit.**

"**Morning Sammy." Danny took the eggs he was making and placed them onto a plate and set them on a table just as a little girl close to the age of three or four walked in. "Breakfast Lily?" Danny asked smiling at the little girl.**

"**Tank you, Daddy." She smiled up at Danny who kissed her forehead as she sat down and picked up her fork to start eating.**

**Just then the doorbell rang and Sam walked out of the picture to get it. She came back seconds later with someone who looked like an older Tucker and a little girl with auburn hair and green eyes close to the same age as Lily. The little girl sat down next to Lily.**

"**He Tuck." Danny said waving over his shoulder from the stove.**

"**Hi Lily!" The red-head waved.**

"**Hi Rachel!" Lily said excitedly with eggs in her mouth. **

"**Lily, you know not to speak with your mouthful." Sam reprimanded.**

"**Sorry mommy." She said after she swallowed eggs and before she began eating again.**

"**So where's your mommy Rachel?" Danny asked placing another batch of eggs in front of her.**

"**She had to get Conner out of the car seat**. **He was being fussy, uncle Danny." She told him before digging in.**

**A loud crying was heard and an older version of Jazz came in holding a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Conner, wanna go to auntie Sam?" She asked looking at the older Sam hopefully.**

**Sam outstretched her arms and took the squirming child who calmed down instantly. Another cry was heard and Sam sighed, "Honey?"**

**Danny walked out of the picture and came back with a little girl sucking her thumb. Her hair was white and her eyes held one green and the other amethyst. The other being in his arms was a little boy with white hair and one green eye and the other blue. They looked to be a year old. Danny set the twins down in the highchairs and went back to cooking.**

"**Hi Alex! Hi Jake!" Lily smiled at them. They waved back at her then turned to staring around at the group of people in the kitchen.**

**The screen went black.**

_Hope ya'll like this chapter :D_

_It was pretty mushy but hopefully you'll still love it :D_

_a little sneak peak into chapter nine :D_

"**you didn't scar him did you?"**

"**I think it would be best for Daniel to practice."**

"**you must be the one to stop him."**

_Hope that was interesting enough :D_

_Well PLZ R&R!_

_PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!_


	9. parents

**So you've all been wondering what has been happening to kids outside of the ghost zone and what the parents plan to do.**

**So after a month of thinking it over I have finally come up with this chapter. It took so long mainly cuz of school and what now and prolly could have been done in a week but whatever. Hopefully this will give you an idea to what has been going on. And I may or may not use it for help in future chaps. Since I've got a few typed already.**

**By the way I know that this is supposed to be sort of replacing Phantom Planet and comes after the last episode in the series but I'm making it so Vlad still has his house in Wisconsin and not in Amity Park but he's still mayor of it, even if he's living out of state. Just so that's clear and all. :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did *pout***

**ENJOY!**

3rd person point of view:

The first one to rise was surprisingly Nathan, the one with the major crush on Valerie. He took in his surroundings noticing the people who were still passed out. A few others began to raise one of them being Mr. Lancer.

"Huck Finn! What in blazes happened here? Where are Fenton and Baxter?" He got up looking around at the group of students that were awake.

They all shrugged unsure except for one who brought a note up to Mr. Lancer. He took it hastily from the girls grip. She rolled her eyes and went to sit back with her friends. She looked bored on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out when she had read the note.

Mr. Lancer gasped as he read the note:

Your Students have been taken captive

by ghosts and are now in the ghost zone

Yours truly,

Walker

**(A/N: I know that was a horrible letter but just deal with it)**

"Where did you find this?" Lancer asked the popular girl.

"It was, like, over where Danny and Dash, like arm wrestled and it, was like sitting there. So I picked it up like hoping it was Dash's or something but it's, like, not."

By this time most of the students were awake and listening to Lancer and Mrs. Testlaff was trying to figure out who was missing from them. "Were missing Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, Star Strong and Kwan Sie." **(A/N: the last names for Star and Kwan are their voice actors last names since we don't know them.)** She told them and Mr. Lancer looked back down at the note and wondered aloud,

"What would ghosts want with those students?"

"I'm not sure but we are going to get to the bottom of this." Mrs. Testlaff told him and turned to the students who had fear in their eyes. "Students, pack your things. We leave in thirty minutes and will make our way home. We are cutting it short due to the fact that eight students have gone missing in the ghost zone."

This got everyone moving and thirty minutes later the bus was loaded and they hit the road. Mr. Lancer sent out a call from his cell to all the parents phones telling them that they were coming back early and to meet them at the school.

3 hours later

The bus had pulled up in front of the school and parents stood there with confused expressions on their faces wondering what would have happened to make them bring their kids back early. Mr. Lancer looked nervous as he saw them talking amongst themselves and then spotting the eight sets of parents that he would have to tell of their children's disappearance.

Lancer and Mrs. Testlaff had packed up the missing campers things before they left and set them on the side walk of the school. After everyone had left still not knowing why their children had come back Mr. Lancer was ready to tell the eight sets of parents.

They were all confused wondering why their kids had not been on the bus and where they were. They were very panicked but calmed down just enough for Lancer to get out what would bring their hearts crashing down. "Your children were kidnapped and taken to the ghost zone."

There was silence for a close three seconds and then "WHAT!" they all shouted. Soon questions were being shot everywhere,

"How could this happen?"

"Who took them?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What about my poor baby!"

"Putrid ghosts! What happened?"

"Parents please. Please." Mr. Lancer tried to call them to attention but just as high schooler's they would not listen. Finally Mrs. Testlaff blew her whistle long and hard and everyone shut up.

"Listen up; we are going to get your kids back. We were hoping that the Fenton's here would help us out since they have a ghost portal and can head in and get our children back." She said and the group turned to look at the Fenton Parents.

"We'll be happy to lead you all into the ghost zone to get our children back." Maddie stated forcefully extremely mad that someone took her baby boy. "Who is coming?" she asked.

"We are." Everyone said besides the teachers.

Maddie sighed, "I guess that's fair. Come on every let's head to our house." She said. She looked over at the Manson's who didn't seem very happy to be going into the ghost zone but they would do that to get their daughter back. Maddie wasn't pleased either but they had to work together to get their kids back.

Upon arriving at Fenton works Maddie and Jack both got an odd feeling as if something was terribly wrong with something down in their lab. They rushed in letting the others follow in leisurely.

Upon reaching the lab what they saw shocked them and Jack began crying. The ghost portal was destroyed beside it was two notes.

I have destroyed your ghost portal

Ha! Try getting your kids back now!

Plasmius

This made the Fenton's growl in anger. But they read the note beneath it:

Vlad has a portal use that. Yes, Vlad

Masters your old collage buddy.

Danni

The Fenton's gasped again.

"What?" half of the group of adults asked rushing over and looking over the two notes gasping as well.

"That billionaire has a ghost portal?" The Manson's asked. "And he's your old collage buddy?" they stared in shock at the Fenton's.

"Yes. Any other stupid questions?" Maddie snapped looking at Pamela.

"No. just wondering how someone like you would be friends with a billionaire." She shrugged.

"Look arguing is not going to get us anywhere with our kids. So set aside your differences and let's go see Mr. Masters." Mr. Foley announced.

"You're right." Maddie and Pamela sighed.

"Everyone that's coming follow us up to the opps center." Maddie said. They all followed and Maddie sent the course for Wisconsin. "We'll use Vlad's portal and get our kids back." She said as the opps center blimp pulled out but Maddie pressed a button changing it into the Fenton aircraft and they were on their way to Vlad's.

Upon arriving at Vlad's they noticed that Vlad was standing on his front porch looking at them questioningly. Jack waved madly and held a huge grin on his face despite the serious circumstances.

Maddie landed the aircraft smoothly and the parents all made their way out of it and towards the billionaire. "What do I have to bless this sudden appearance with dear Maddie?" Vlad asked coming over and hugging Maddie but the man in the suit was quickly picked up and given a bone crushing bear hug by no one other as Jack Fenton.

"Our kids are missing." Maddie said in a sourful face and then she gasped, "Oh my god! Jack! We forgot about Jazz! Let me call home real fast." She pulled out her cell and left a quick message for Jazz that there was money in the kitchen drawer for food and there was stuff in the freezer and if she needed anything to go ahead and call them.

"Where is Jazz?" Jack asked.

"I think she said something about going over to her friend Marissa's house." She shrugged, "She'll be fine." Maddie's cell began to ring; she looked down realizing it was Jazz. She opened it saying, "Hi, Sweetie."

"Mom what's going on?" were the first words out of Jazz's mouth.

"Sweetie we don't know where your brother is and his friends and a few other students were taken. We don't know what 's going to happen to them." She said choking up slightly and could hear the other mothers especially choke up at that statement.

"Where are you guys?" Jazz asked curiously after a second or two.

Before Maddie could answer Vlad came over closing her phone saying, "Jasmine will be fine Maddie. The girl is almost eighteen; she needs to learn how to fend for herself."

"That was… so…rude, Vlad." Maddie wanted to say some other things but the hang up with Jazz was not what she should be focusing on.

Vlad wrapped an arm around her leading her into a room off to the left the others following behind looking around the mansion and staring in awe as they took in the interior, but followed Vlad and a still steaming Maddie through the door.

DP DP DP

**I know it seems rushed, which it sort of is but I just had to get this chapter out of the way hoping it will help you all with things further in the story – maybe :D **

**Anyway, **

**PLZ R&R **

**And expect a new chapter up this weekend. I PROMISE! :D haha you know me and my promises but for this chapter I'm sure because it's almost finished and all that**

**Hope this was okay and I luv you all!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!**


	10. sister, put that back

_Hey! So I'm back! I know I've been out for an extremely long time and I'm sure a lot of you have missed this story according to the amount of review I've received on this story :D and thanks to you all! I love you so much!_

_But I'm officially back and I plan on updating every week. It will be during the weekends on Sundays of Saturday nights. But mainly on Sundays :D_

_I hope a lot of people will still read this and are still interested in this story because I would hate to lose all of you especially since I love you so much! Lol :) *okay I really need to stop putting smiley faces at the end*_

_Anyway! I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Danny Phantom _

Chapter 10

The trio gasped but soon came to the conclusion that that was all Clockwork had wanted them to see. Danny and Sam turned to each other and noticed the scarlet red that coated their cheeks. "I can't believe…"

"I know." Sam smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Tucker yelled laughing standing over by Jazz.

Danny looked over Sam's head at him his smile instantly disappearing. "That's my sister!" He yelled out and Jazz rushed over to calm him down. Sam grabbed his arm but Danny turned intangible and invisible. "Crap." The girls said aloud.

"Guys! He's gonna over-!" Tucker stopped talking abruptly and stood stock still, his eyes glowing a ghostly green.

"Danny get out of Tucker!" Sam and Jazz yelled though that did nothing and Danny would be coming out until he got his talk with Tucker.

_**Inside Tucker's head**_

"I can't believe you're in love with my sister."

"Don't blame me, blame hormones." An image of Jazz and him kissing crossed Tucker's mind.

Danny cringed, "Eww! Tuck I don't want the mental images!" He cringed again at the thought again, "So you both have talked about this?" he asked warily.

"We've been dating for the past three weeks." Tucker shied away nervous for his best friends reaction.

"What!"

"Now come on! Don't get like that. So your best friend is dating your sister. There are worse things in life that could happen. It's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

"Yeah, I know. And you must realize that you're on the boyfriend list now so that means if you hurt her, you go down. Ghost style. Even if you _are_ my best friend."

"Well you don't have to worry about that since you saw Clockwork's screen."

"True, but the future is always changing." Danny stated in a philosophical voice that Tucker thought sounded similar to Clockwork's.

"I hope you know that the threat you used with me goes the same with you and Sam. I consider you both like family and if you hurt my sister, well I'm sure she'll kick your a** from here to next week, but my threat's in there as well."

Danny chuckled, "Sure thing Tuck." With that Danny extracted himself from Tucker however when he jumped out he landed on top of his sister and girlfriend who were standing close together hovering around Tucker. "Oops." He gave them his hand and pulled them to their feet.

"You didn't scar him did you?" Sam asked looking between the two boys.

"No."

"Yes." Both girls looked at Danny with arched eyebrows; however, he was staring Tucker down.

"Hey, you were the one in my head. That's your own fault." He announced. Jazz smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't believe you!" Jazz rolled her eyes, "Eww! That's just… Eww! I can't believe my baby brother saw me making out wi…" Jazz didn't get to finish her sentence before Danny placed his hands over his ears.

"No! Don't finish that sentence! Lalalalalalalalala!"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to Clockwork leaving her boyfriend to deal with his own problems, "So… we need to get home."

Clockwork grinned as he shifted into his older form, "I know. Please follow me. I'll show you the way." He announced loud enough for the others to hear causing Danny to stop being so immature.

The others got up and followed the quartet. Paulina spotted something shiny over in the corner. She rushed over to grab it and realized that it was a thermos baring remarkable resemblance to Danny's. She picked it up and rushed to catch up. "Danny, you forgot this." She said shaking the thermos to get his attention.

Danny and the other three gasped, "Paulina put that back. Very carefully." Danny told her not wanting to freak her out.

"But…"

"Now."

"Okay, okay." She pivoted on her heels but lost her footing and fell to the floor with a screech. She put her arms out to catch herself in the moment losing the thermos letting it fall to the floor. The cap popped open and out came...

Dan Phantom.

_DP DP DP DP DP _

_So?_

_I'd like to hear what you had to say about this but pleas NO FLAMES but I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM and anything to that sort. _

_PLZ R&R!_

_PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! Y!_


	11. training, knife, bed

Hey! I'm extremly sorry I haven't updated like I said I was going to but I got really caught up in cheer comps over the weekend, then my car broke down, then it was Christmas, then New Years and so on!

So is everyone excited that this is our last year ever! Actually I really don't believe in it but then again… *mischievous smile* hope your holidays were AWESOME like mine and I'll try my best to update regularly. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"It feels amazingly good to be free. Ooh, and look who set me free, little Paulina. I never thought I'd see the likes of you again." Dan chuckled darkly as he stared down and the frightened face of Paulina.

"Get away from her Dan." Danny snarled back changing into Phantom and flying towards his evil alter ego.

"Don't worry, I won't attack. Yet. Ta-Ta!" He smirked flying away through the ceiling. Danny waited a second longer before letting his feet his the ground and walked over to Clockwork his face hard. "When?"

"Soon." Was all he said.

"How powerful is he?" Danny asked not letting his voice waver. He was nervous because the last time had been tough and if he was any powerful he would be harder to beat.

"Come with me." Clockwork led the group down a hallway and through a door, "I figured you'd need this." He pointedly told Danny.

Danny sighed in recognition of the training course. He quickly spun around to face his friends and sister. "Look, I don't want you getting hurt so I don't want you in here."

"We need to train as well Danny." Sam stated sternly folding her arms over her chest.

"I think it would be best for Daniel to practice here alone." Clockwork told them shuffling everyone out the door, except for Sam. She gave Danny a glare, turned on the heel of her combat boots and walked out the door.

Danny began his training.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So what was, like, that thing form the Thermos?" Star asked as the group sat in the large open space eating food that Clockwork had provided for them. When Tucker had asked him how he'd gotten some he told him that it was 'his little secret' and he wasn't telling anyone.

"Danny's older dark version." Sam sighed as she tossed an apple from hand to hand. "Remember that story that Danny told at the campfire?" They all nodded their heads, "Well… that was us. Danny was the one that promised that he would never turn into anything like that."

They sat in silence for a while, Tucker and Jazz sat next to each other holding hands, when Dash suddenly spoke up.

"Is that why Fenton would always take my beatings? He never seemed to fight back anymore."

"Yes." Sam sighed but glared at the blonde haired teen, "He feared that if he fought back then he would turn into Dan. Basically." The group sat in silence again until Clockwork broke them up forcing them to head off to bed.

"Sam could I speak to you?" Clockwork asked of her. She nodded and he led her down the opposite hall as the others. He didn't take her far until he turned around and pulled out a ghostly colored greed dagger. The hilt was leather-bound and imprinted on the leather was a black skull with what Sam thought was the Crown of fire. But she knew that couldn't be.

"Who's was this?" Sam asked reaching out to touch the glowing knife that Clockwork held out to her.

"This was Pariah Dark's." The goth looked at him with surprise, "Yes, you see before the Ancients placed Pariah in the sarcophagus of forever sleep they had taken his main weapons. This was one of them." Clockwork held it up to his face as if he was inspecting it. "Many lives have seen this. Some never saw anything else. But, Dan and Pariah are evenly matched and with this dagger you could get rid of Dan forever."

"Me?" Sam questioned. She thought this was all about Danny facing his older jerky self. "Why me?"

"Because you are the opposite of what Danny sees in Dan. With Dan it's pure hatred but with you it is pure love that he has. With you wielding this weapon you should be able to defeat Dan making sure he will never come back."

"Where will he go?" Sam asked still blushing from what Clockwork had said about Danny loving her.

"I presume an alternate timeline where he will officially live there but our time will remain normal and Dan free."

"This. This is huge Clockwork." She said after a few minutes of letting it all sink in. "But you can't tell me for sure if this will work or not?" she reached for the knife he held out to her and handled it with care.

"I'm gravely sorry that I cannot. But why don't you go and rest up?" he smiled with the corner of his mouth and ushered her down the other hallway.

She yawned and let her feet carry her towards he room but stopped abruptly when she noticed her classmates peeking in through a door. "What are you doing?"

Valerie shushed her, "Were watching Danny practice."

"I don't think so, we all should go to bed."

"When did you become so responsible?" Tucker turned to her, "That's normally Jazz's job."

"Tucker." His girlfriend glared at him.

"What that's a compliment!"

"I don't care, but everyone should go to bed and leave Danny alone." Sam told them and was wondering what Tucker and Jazz were both doing there considering they have already seen Danny train multiple times before.

"Just come watch Sam." Valerie pulled her in and forced her to look through the crack in the door. Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw Danny flying through different obstacles and dodged lasers that shot at him from every angle. She watched as he dodged one but didn't see another one which hit him sending him to the ground. She listened harder as she heard a clock begin a countdown from ten and noticed Danny push himself harder.

As the Clock reached one and buzzed with its final time Sam heard Danny yell out, "No!" and sink to the floor on his hands and knees his head hanging with white hair covering his eyes. Sam rushed forward not understanding what he had been trying to protect. The others however had noticed the exact replica of Sam on the other side of the room which seemed to be Danny's goal.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned down on her knees, but in a second she was pinned to the hard floor, an ecto-beam inches from her face and Danny sitting over her. When Danny realized it was his girlfriend he quickly got off her a gasp slowly escaped his lips and placed his head in his hands.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam looked at him concerned. She heard him mumble something but she couldn't make out what it was, "Danny I can't help you if you mumble."

"I almost..." was all Sam got out of his garbled reply. She rolled her eyes and pulled his hands away from his face to see one lone tear streak his cheek. "I almost killed you." He finally got out in a broken whisper.

Sam pulled him close to her burying his head into her shoulder, "Danny you could never kill me. I promise you that."

"But it was so close," it sounded like he wanted to say more but it never happened.

"Now you listen here Daniel Fenton, you could never kill me. You know why? Because I'm your best friend, because I'm your girlfriend and you care to much to ever hurt me much less kill me. You attacked on impulse because you've pushed yourself so far today. Farther than what you should have."

"But, Sam…"

"No buts Danny. Now come on. You're going to bed too." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him up.

"Just an hour longer. I promise." Sam looked at him skeptically, "I promise and then I'll come to bed."

"An hour." Was all she said before kissing his cheek and stalking towards the door. "Come on." Was all she told the group as she began grabbing them and pulling them up and dragging them down the hallway to their rooms.

* * *

><p>SO how was Chapter 11? I hope it was awesome! And thanks so much for ur awesome reviews and I can't wait to hear from you all so go ahead a click that little button at the bottom! Plz! :D<p>

Peace Out Suckaz!


	12. fight

Hey guys!

oh my gods, i'm super sorry that i haven't updated but A BUNCH of stuff happened and i wasn't able to type this out. i mean its all written and stuff its just the matter of typing out everything. but i finally was able to do that today but then for some god forsaken reason fanfiction wouldn't let me log on and i couldn't review and yada yada yada so that's why its out so late in the day.

i hope you all like this chapter. but it was written awhile ago so it may not be as good as what it should be but i'm also not very good at fight scences so this is the best i could do :D plz don't hate me for that! lol anyway i really hope you enjoy!

PLZ READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

Disclaimer: i sadly don't own Danny Phantom D:

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

When Danny awoke he tried rolling blindly off his bed but was stopped as he felt something hard and warm next to him. He opened his eyes to find a still sleeping Sam beside him. He chuckled brushing the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. He got up to get dressed then walked back to the bed to wake his girlfriend. She grumbled in response and rolled over.

"Come on, Sammy." Danny shook her shoulder.

She went to punch him, but Danny expected that and turned intangible. "Cheater." She mumbled.

Danny chuckled, "You're not going to yell at me for callin' you Sammy?" he asked as she got up from the bed and went to change into the a pair of jeans that she was shocked to find were her size and a purple T-Shirt.

"You're the only one I'm gonna let, call me Sammy." Sam told him as she walked back out in her new attire, "And don't be all smug about it either." She smirked at him.

"Like I'm being smug." He rolled his eyes; grabbing her hand he led her out the door and to the main room where a table was set up and people were eating.

Danny piled eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast onto his plate after he sat next to Tucker. "Hey." He looked around the table to realize that everyone was seated already and that him and Sam were the last two up.

"Hey." They all smiled at him then went back to their previous conversations.

"Danny, I know you don't want us to train with you, but I think that it's a good idea for us to go ahead and train anyway." Jazz told her little brother.

"As long as you promise not to come into my training room, go ahead, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you fight." Danny told them picking up a piece of toast.

Jazz however never got to answer as a large explosion shook the clock tower tossing the teens to the ground. Ruble rained down upon them as they looked up to see the roof was gone and in its place floated Dan Phantom.

Danny changed quickly, getting an ecto beam ready. Before he could blink the group besides Danny and Sam were thrown against a wall tied with the green ecto-plasmic ties with ecto-goo over their mouths. Sam on the other hand had been grabbed by Dan who had her in a head lock and an ecto-plasmic covered hand to her head.

"Let her go." Danny snarled.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and flung Sam toward the opposite wall of the group. She blacked out instantly. "Sam!" Danny shouted scared to find what state she was in.

Clockwork appeared suddenly in front of Dan and was about to strike until Dan had him on the same wall as the others tied with ectoplasm and had goop over his mouth.

Danny charged Dan outraged at what he had done in a matter of seconds.

"You think you can save her?" Dan asked taunting Danny throwing volleys of ectoblasts at him but Danny dodged them all except one which grazed his shoulder.

"I will save her. I'll save them all. From _you_." Danny spat at him as they began hand-to-hand combat.

"You can't save them. I'm stronger than you. And _you_ are _me_." Dan replied kicking Danny in the stomach sending him into a wall. When the smoke cleared from the crashing concrete there stood Danny his eyes glowing ice blue.

The others were ecstatic since they've seen Danny use his ice power before. Dan was shocked but that quickly wore off and took stance for the ghostly wail. But before he could do so Danny started shooting ice rays at him.

Dan threw ecto-beams at them and they dissolved. "Your ice can't help. Not if I'm still throwing."

Danny didn't respond, he dodged a ray and made an ecto-snowball with his hands and shot it towards Dan. Dan hit it with ecto-blasts but they only increased the size of the ball and when it came crashing into Dan it froze him as he was sent back to a wall making parts of it rain down.

Danny ran towards the others to get the beams off and he almost made it but was hit in the back with an ectoblast making him fall forward. Dan came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Danny fired up ice again as he held onto the arm holding him, but it didn't faze Dan. Dan laughed at the surprised look on his younger-selfs face. "I'm. Still. You." He emphasized each word squeezing Danny's neck tighter.

"I'm not. Ever going. To turn into. You." Danny gasped out clawing away at Dan's arm.

"You just don't get it. I'm still her."

"Not if I. kill you." Danny was beginning to see black around the edges of his vision, when all of a sudden Dan dropped Danny to the ground – who gasped for air as his airway was unclogged – and turned around. He had been shot in the back from an ecto beam.

When Danny looked up from the ground he saw Sam with her wrist ray pinted at Dan. Danny thought quickly and spun himself on the ground husing his legs to knock Dan over. Sam shot another ecto-beam at Dan who fell over backwards. Danny got up and froze Dan and ran to Sam.

"Danny, take the thermos." She told him reaching in er bag pulling out the thermos and Pariah's knife.

When she looked up she saw Dan rise behind them and shot an ecto-beam. She pushed her and Danny out of the way just making it to the ground as the beam flew by.

They got up and began fighting Dan together. They received bruises and Sam's ankle was twisted and she could barely out wait on it. They could tell that Dan was getting weak but still much stronger than them was something anyone could see.

"Danny, you need to do it now!" Sam yelled at him dodging a blast from Dan. Danny tried his best while fighting Dan to send him flying with an ecto-beam first but he wasn't going anywhere. Not knowing what else to do Danny opened his mouth and wailed.

The wail knocked Dan into a wall and the duplicates all transformed back to him. When Danny ended the wail he fell to his knees, but took out the thermos and sucked Dan into it. He smiled but stayed on his knees.

"Danny!" Sam yelled running toward him and crouching down next to him.

"Well he's trapped again." Danny began coughing. Coughing up blood which he spat on the ground, then looked back up at Sam.

"I know how we can kill him." She told Danny with a sad look in her eyes and started to wipe the blood away from his face. He looked up at her with large, surprised eyes.

They were positioned and ready. Sam was about eight feet away from Danny who held the thermos at arm's length away from his body. The others were still strapped to the wall watching Sam and Danny worriedly. The couple had decided to get their friends out after they officially got rid of Dan to make it easier for them to focus on getting Dan and not getting their friends to safety.

"Now, Danny." Sam shouted readying her knife. Danny pressed the blue release button letting Dan out, who laughed earily as he suspending in the air. Sam didn't waste any time as she thrust her arm forward since he was practically on top of her. She stabbed him where his heart should be three quick times.

Dark Dan hadn't realized what was going on until he felt himself start losing power and blackness surrounded his vision.

Sam and Danny watched as Dan turned sideways and shot them both with ecto-blasts sending them back ten feet – before hitting the floor and turning into ashes.

When Danny landed he looked down and noticed his stomach was heavily flowing out blood and ectoplasm. But he couldn't focus on himself, he rolled over on his hands and knees and crawled over to Sam who was laying close to fourteen feet away from the wall with the group who had tears in their eyes.

Clockwork was doing his best to cut the ropes of ectoplasm but nothing was working.

When Danny reached Sam he saw that her stomach was bleeding like Danny's and she was holding her hands over it but blood still seeped through.

"Danny?" Sam's voice cracked.

Danny knew he was dying anyway, but he wasn't going to let Sam follow after him. He couldn't let her. She had so much to do in the world. So much to change and if she died now, then there would be no one to make a better difference the way Sam had wanted.

"I'm going to make it go away, Sam. You won't hurt anymore." Danny whispered and placed his own hands on her stomach and transferred his healing power to her.

* * *

><p>HI! so i told ya'll to read this bottom authors not because i would just like to let you know...<p>

I'M POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!

and i'm not just saying that, i'm being serious :D its all written up, but i wanna see how ya'll take to this chapter first before i post the next one.

so plz plz plz plz plz REVIEW! cuz i love everyone that reviewed the last chapter! all of you get a cookie! ENJOY it cuz it was homemade :D

anyway i hope you all review this and loved it even if it was a horrible fight scence. i'm just not that good with witty banter either. trust me i've tried... cuz that was another reason why it wasn't up yet, but it my witty banter was A LOT worse than this before so... yeah :D

hope ya'll have a wonderful valentines day! i'll be spending mine getting an MRI - which sucks but its not like i have a boyfiend anyway so whatever :D go single ladies! wahoo! lol

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!


	13. saving

As promised here is the next chapter on monday!

i know i finally kept one of my promises! its a shocker! lol

so today a huge snow storm is hitting since i live in the midwest, but its our first one of the season! but what's even worse is that WE DIDN'T EVEN GET OFF SCHOOL! i know it sucks! so i had to go to school for a full day D: but i'm really hoping that tomorrow is a snow day, but then again no i don't, cuz that just means getting to the orthopiedest will be harder than what i'd like D:

but anyway i'm gonna answer reviews at the bottom! i hope you love this chapter cuz there's A LOT of DannyxSam in it :D

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

All her injuries healed and after Danny felt the last of his healing power drain him and into Sam, she looked like the picture of healthy. Danny collapsed next to her, breathing heavily tears pricking his eyes. Sam sat up instantly and hovered over him. "Why, Danny?"

"Only one of us needs to die." Danny croaked out.

Sam's face went into shock and she sat down Indian style and lay the upper portion of his body in her lap, "Danny, you're so stupid." She cried out tears now streaming down her face. "You know I can't live without you!"

"You'll be fine. Sam. You'll go on and do everything. That you wanted." Danny chocked out coughing up blood.

"You can't leave me. I can only do those things with you by my side. I love you!" Sam cried holding Danny close to her. Tears dripping onto his suit.

"I love you too. But don't worry. About me. Move on and find. Someone who'll lo…" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"You're not going to leave me. You're going to be okay. You have to be."

"Sam. Listen to me." Danny waited until Sam nodded 'yes' into his chest. "Go on and be happy. Live your life. And. Remember. That. You. Are your own. Person. But I'll always. Be. There." Danny eyes held black along the edges and he had to search to see Sam. "Kiss me." He told her.

Sam placed her warm lips against Danny's ice cold ones. He opened his mouth and breathed his last breath into Sam, the flash of his changed breaking into Sam's eyelids. Sam felt his cool breath enter her mouth and felt him go limp. When she pulled back he saw his eyes staring openly at her, but staring at nothing at the same time. Sam slightly shook him. He didn't blink.

Same shook him harder and his head rolled to one side, "NO!"

The loud outburst scared the others. Jazz was sobbing while attached to the wall. Clockwork worked harder and faster to get the restraints off.

"Danny, come on." She patted his face but it didn't move him. She leaned over him and hugged him close sobbing, gut wrenching sobs, "You can't leave me! I love you! Come back!" Sam shouted over and over again.

The others were shocked to see Sam crying so fiercely. They knew why since they were crying as well but they had never seen Sam cry before.

They heard Sam suddenly stop yelling out. She quickly got up and placed Danny easily on the ground. She walked over to Tucker who gave her a quizzical glance as tears cascaded down his cheeks. She didn't look up at him, just took his wrist ray that was in his pants pocket out. He began to struggle to get his mouth free, thinking along the same lines as Jazz.

Suicide.

Sam was still sobbing as she went to stand in front of Danny. She took her wrist ray as well as Tucker's and shot them at Danny's heart.

Nothing was happening except for the fact that Danny's wounds began healing. They all watched in amazement. After two minutes however Sam was getting uneasy, but refused to give up.

There was a loud gasp and Danny began coughing his eyes fluttering. "Sam?" Danny chocked out.

Sam immediately stopped the stream of ecto-plasm and sat down and held him again crying tears of happiness this time. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"But, what happened?" He whispered.

"Don't worry. I. I brought you back. Rest, Danny, please rest." Sam whispered back, tears still streaming down her face. Danny closed his eyes. Sam felt where his pulse should be and sighed in relief when she found it beating slowly and moved Danny to her lap.

The others were still struggling with the restraints but all of a sudden they fell away from them. They all dropped to the ground and peeled off the ecto-plasmic mask and ran to the couple. Tucker and Jazz touched Sam's shoulders, which didn't move. "Sam, we have to get him to Frostbite's." Tucker told her, his voice ringing in the silence.

Sam nodded her head, yes. They waited a few minutes but she didn't move. Jazz motioned for the group to follow her. Clockwork had disappeared. They went far enough away where Sam couldn't hear them if she whispered.

"Listen, she's not going to be able to get up on her own. Especially with Danny."

"So, what do we, like, do?" Star asked.

"We pull 'em apart." Tucker said as if it was to be simple, glancing at jazz. "Kwan, Dash, Valerie and Jazz will take Sam while me, Paulina and Star will take Danny."

"Valerie and Dash, you should grab Sam's' feet. She'll be thrashing around wildly, and those boots _hurt_."

They all just nodded and made their way back over to a very calm Sam who was taking her left hand and brushing in through Danny's hair. Jazz knelt beside her and tried to get her to rise. Of course she didn't.

Jazz waved them over. The door to the Spector speeder – which had thankfully been undamaged – was already open, thanks to Dash and Kwan. They took their positions.

Jazz held up her hand and when she raised her third finger they attacked. Sam was in shock at first but then realized that she was being carried away from Danny. She didn't want that, she had to make sure he was okay. She began struggling but it wasn't working. Valerie who was holding her leg dropped her and reached up to her neck and pinched the nerve there sending Sam into unconsciousness. They sighed happily as they carried her to the Spector speeder, setting her down carefully next to Danny. They all loaded in and made their way towards the Far Frozen.

* * *

><p>So how was that? did i build up enough suspense? was there a lot in there you totally weren't expecting? cuz i wasn't expecting it... it sorta wrote itself :D don't ya just hate it when authors say that sometimes? haha but it seriously did.<p>

**reviews:**

btw i know Sam was SERIOUSLY ooc! i totally get it but come on! Danny just died! of course she's gonna be balling her eyes out! i mean wouldn't you if it was your soulmate! haha anyway... please oh please let me know what you thought of this because i love all your reviews! and i hope to reach 80 either before i put up the next chapter or after the next one. but i want 80 for sure until i put up the chapter after this next one :D so please let me know what ya think and tell all ur DP Phans about it if u think they'd like it! :D

i love all of you that have stuck with me so far, but don't think the story is ending here, cuz i have more for the group to endure... unless you know, you forgot about... VLAD!

oh yeah, i'm sure ya'll forgot about him :D lol

anyway tomorrow i have to go get an MRI which i said yesterday, but my back may have a fracture in it so i have to get it checked out. but its so small that a normal x-ray can't see the fracture which really sucks D: oh, well, it's not like i have a boyfriend to go out with on Valentines Day anyway.

so all of you that DO have BF's, go have some fun! BUT NOT TOO MUCH! haha

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ! and wish me luck for my back cuz if it IS a fracture then i'm out of my sport for the rest of the season! which sucks!


End file.
